


Marked Men

by fiddle_stix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Bullying, EXO - Freeform, I am so sorry, M/M, Mentions of Bangtan - Freeform, badly represented disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: six kids trying to ignore the scarssix kids just trying to help(bad description)





	

Head down I slowly made my way through the swarm of students trying to find my classroom. Before I could do so however I was roughly shoved to the floor and my arms dropped my books to catch myself. Sighing I moved to collect my books as my attacker had already disappeared. The bell rang and as I looked up I saw the corridor as empty. So much for my perfect attendance record.

Slowly I stood up wincing at the pain in my spine from where I hit the floor. Just when I was making my way to my classroom however I heard something that particularly sounded like someone crying, while there was someone else frantically trying to console them.

Curious I made my way around the corner and saw someone sitting against the way, head in hands and someone standing over them looking scared and confused. I made my way towards them and the confused boy looked up at me, looking slightly relieved.

“Hi. I’m Baekhyun. This is um… I don’t know. I don’t know what happened. I accidentally bumped into him and they I reached out to stop his fall and when I grabbed his arm he got really scared and I tried to console him and it didn’t work and he started crying and curling up in a ball and I don’t know what happened and now I’m really scared and I really didn’t mean to and I’m so sorry and I just don’t know what to do and-“

I placed my hand on the frantic boy’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m sure it’s not your fault,” I said followed with a nod.

Then I knelt down next to the crying boy. I went to console him with my hand but I quickly retracted it when I saw that he got even more scared. Instead I decided to talk.

“Hi. I’m Yixing. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s okay. I just want to help. Look,” I said stretching out my hands to show they were empty and I saw that he moved his arm to look at them. “See I can’t hurt you.”

Slowly the boy withdrew his arms from his face and looked around.

“Sor-r-r-y.”

I quickly shook my head. “It’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s not your fault.”

After a minute the boy nodded and I gave him a smile. He went to stand up and Baekhyun reached out his hand to help him but I motioned for him not too, because I was worried that that was what had set the poor boy off.

“Um… Thank you. I’m Kyungsoo and I just… I know you said that it wasn’t my fault I just want to say sorry. I just don’t really like touching because I just… Yeah.”

“That’s okay we understand.” I said with a smile.

“And I’m really sorry I didn’t realize, and just in case I’m Baekhyun,” said the hyperactive boy, receiving a nod from Kyungsoo.

“Don’t we have to get to class?” Asked Kyungsoo.

“Oh my god I completely forgot. What classes do you guys have by the way. I have music with Mr Min. Oh no he’s going to be mad. I’m going to die.” Said Baekhyun with fear in his eyes.

“Are you ever quiet?” Asked Kyungsoo checking his timetable.

“I well… I’m sorry… My med… Um taken…” He trailed off and I reminded myself to ask him more about that later.

“I have music with Mr Min too.” I said.

“Me too.” Said Kyungsoo.

“That’s cool.” Said Baekhyun back to his normal chatty state. “I wonder why I haven’t seen you around. I probably have actually. I just probably wasn’t looking.”

As a group we made our way down the hall with Baekhyun chatting our ears off all the way to the music room. Finally we reached the room and I hesitantly pushed the door open.

“Hey looked the freaks finally arrived!”

“That one looks like he was crying.”

“I hope he was.”

Suddenly there was a yell for silence from Mr Min who sat at his desk. He looked over at the us with a knowing look and surprisingly just let us go to our seats. We sat at the front of the room next to each other as Mr Min continued with his lesson.

All through the lesson we sat quietly, doing our work, while mean comments were thrown as well as things such as balls of paper and erasers, all directed at us three. I just ignored it, somewhat used to it, but it seemed to intensify when us three sat together.

I quite enjoyed their company, Baekhyun’s bubbly personality filled the normal silence and I thought that maybe if Kyungsoo was comfortable with us he could be really fun to have around too. I had never really had friends before so it felt kind of weird but I hoped we could all become good friends.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bell ringing and everybody getting to their feet. I quickly moved to follow and made my way out the classroom with the other two.

“Do you guys want to eat in the cafeteria? I usually don’t because like I don’t have anybody to sit with and I get weird looks and like I don’t know. But you guys are here so like yeah. I just… yeah.” said Baekhyun in another one of his rambles.

Chuckling I nodded thinking about how I could get around the fact that I wouldn’t actually eat anything. Soon we reached the loud cafeteria and we quickly spotted an empty table and sat down.

As we were eating lunch I noticed Baekhyun get more and more fidgety and distracted, eyes flitting everywhere.

“Yix-x-ing,” he finally said sounding very strained. My eyes flicked to his face then down to his hands, which we shaking violently. “Yixing I can’t… My parents they… They took away my medication... I need… For my ADHD… I don’t know what to do…”

I turned to Kyungsoo with panic in my eyes. He returned my look.

“Do you have the prescription somewhere? With you maybe?” said Kyungsoo, urgency thick in his voice.

“I- Maybe in my bag- Front pocket.” His hands still shook as the pulled his bag onto his lap so I gently took it from him checking the front pocket. There was a few eyeliners and pencils and a folded paper which I quickly pulled out and placed on the table.

“This is it,” I said my eyes skimming the paper. “Where’s the closest pharmacy?”

“Already on it. It’s five minutes down the road,” Said Kyungsoo grabbing his bag. I gave Baekhyun his and grabbed mine making my way to the cafeteria doors.

“My car is in the parking lot. Follow me.” I said, but before we could even make it out the cafeteria door someone placed themselves in our way.

“Well hello. And where do you think you’re going?” said the boy.

“Please mo-“ But before I could finish my sentence the guy was groaning and my arm was being pulled by Kyungsoo.

We reached the parking lot all I could think was that Kyungsoo had kneed some dude in the balls and had touched me, when before he was crying in the corridor. Still in a daze we pulled out of the school and Kyungsoo was directing me with the help of his phone.

“Uhh Kyungsoo. Thanks. I know you don’t like touching. So thanks.” I said.

Kyungsoo simply nodded his head. “It’s okay. I know that dude. His name is Jongin and from what I’ve seen he’s a dick so yeah. We had to get out of there and did you see the other five dudes who were making their way towards us. It was the first thing that came to my head so I went with it. And uh turn left here.”

I did and up ahead I saw a building that was labelled ‘Pharmacy’. As soon as we pulled up, we all piled out of the car and quickly made our way inside. The lady at the counter gave Kyungsoo and I a weird look but smiled at Baekhyun.

“Hello Baekhyun. What can I do for you today?”

The boy just mumbled and pointed to the paper in my hand which I placed down on the bench. She looked down at the paper then back up Baekhyun.

“I gave you some of these two days ago Baekhyun. Why do you need more?”

“I…”

“They got accidentally thrown in the bin,” said Kyungsoo and I shot him a thankful smile. The lady nodded but gave a little sigh.

“You do remember that I can’t give these to you without a legal guardian’s signature,” she said and I noticed that she had a look in her eyes that looked very much like sympathy. “It’s the law.”

“But… but their dead… My real ones are dead and…”

I pulled the shaking boy into my arms.

“They’re out of town right now and aren’t able to sign,” said Kyungsoo.

Her eyes moved to Baekhyun’s shaking body and she finally said, “I’ll go get some for you,” moving around the back of the counter. I let out a breath and moved my hand to gently stroke the back of Baekhyun’s head just as the lady came back around the counter with the pills and a glass of water.

“Now here’s your box and since you seemed like you needed it I brought you some water. Here’s another prescription for when you run out. Hope you’re okay.”

Baekhyun hurried forward grabbing the pills and cup downing the pills and letting out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.”

“The effects will kick in from 15-30 minutes and that will be $12.47.”

“Oh yeah. My wallet is in the car. I’ll go get it.”

“Don’t worry Baek, I got it.” I said pulling my wallet from my back pocket.

“No no don’t worry-“

But I had already passed the money to the lady behind the counter before another word fell from his mouth. I gave one last smile too the lady behind the counter before we left the small pharmacy. Checking the time on my phone I said, “Lunch isn’t over yet. We should go back.”

They both nodded and we all piled back in the car.

“You didn’t have to pay for me. I’ll pay you back, promise.”

“No it’s fine. It’s what friends do.”

After a moment he sighed and said. “But if we go somewhere for coffee or something, the drinks are on me.”

“Fine,” I said with a smile which he returned.

We made it back to school in no time and the first thing I noticed was a group of boys standing outside arguing.

“Hey Kyungsoo, isn’t that the one you kneed in the balls?” asked Baekhyun, as small shadow of fear clouding his eyes. Gulping, Kyungsoo nodded.

“Shit what are we going to do?” I say.

“Let’s just try and walk in. They might not be angry at us, and if they are we can just say that there was an emergency and that they were in our way,” said Kyungsoo.

I nodded and we all got out of the car. We started making our way to the front doors of the school when someone said, “Hey look that’s them right?”

Suddenly we were the centre of attention for six boys which stood in front of us.

“Hi. I’m Chanyeol and was just wondering where you guys went and why you felt the need to knee Jongin in the balls. Although I do applaud you, it was hilarious, and can I just say thank you.”

We all stood there staring at the tall boy, but before we could say anything the bell rang.

“Well nice chat. We have to go now. Bye!” I said, and with that I grab Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s hands and drag them through the doors. As soon as we were a safe distance away I let go of Kyungsoo’s hand, fearing he might yell at me, but instead he just muttered a small thanks.

“Oh my god that was so weird,” said Baekhyun. “Did you think they might have wanted to beat us up? And what is with that weird giant yoda puppy? Why did he want to know where we went? Guys also what classes do you guys have next? I have dance with Mr Park.”

“Me too,” I said.

“I have English so I’ll see you after school. I mean if you want to. You don’t have too. I mean…” trailed off Kyungsoo, determined to keep his eyes trained on his hands.

“Don’t be embarrassed. We're friends now right? Because you know you helped me with the like medication and you guys are like the first friends I’ve had in awhile, well as long as I can remember, so thankyou, and sorry I am still talking.”

I simply smiled and grabbed Baekhyun’s arm. “Come on we’re going to be late. We’ll see you after school out front.”

Kyungsoo gave us a faint smile and we set off to our classroom, Baekhyun chatting my ear off, but didn’t stop smiling, arms still linked with the hyperactive boy.

\---

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know. He said he was going to meet us here. It’s been half an hour. He doesn’t seem to be one that gets detention. You don’t think he ditched us do you? I don’t think he would. What if he’s in trouble? We need to find him and help in. What are we going to do?”

I shrugged, my worry increasing. As I looked around one more time, I spotted a group making their way towards us. My heart quickened as I turned to Baekhyun, who hadn’t yet noticed.

“Baekhyun we have to-”

“Hey guys!” said the over enthusiastic  boy who had been introduced as Chanyeol.

“Oh hi. My friend kneed your friend in the balls. It was kind of funny, but now we can’t find him. I shouldn’t be talking to you but for some reason my medication hasn’t kicked in,” said Baekhyun.

“We need to go find our friend now so if you’ll excuse us-”

“Wow the three biggest nerds started a little mother’s group. Who would have guessed? Where’s your little scaredy cat? Couldn’t make it? Crying in the bathroom to his mama?”

I tensed at the voice I knew all too well. I felt Baekhyun move behind me slowly.

Chanyeol and his friends turned to look at the owner of the voice, and I saw it as an oppurtunity. Grabbing Baekhyun’s hand I turned quickly and raced back into the school, looking left and right for Kyungsoo.

“How many times are we going to have to run today? Not that I mind. It’s been a really fun day, and you guys are great. By the way did you notice how that Jongin dude wasn’t with them. I thought it was a tad weird cause they're always together but I guess he might have had something on.”

I stopped running and slowly turned to face him. “Wait. Jongin was missing?”

Baekhyun nodded, but then his smile changed. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“You’re saying-”

“Possibly.”

“Oh no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I don't really know where this is going and has planned only what will happen in this chapter. I'm also really bad at updating so I don't know why you would want to read this. Also disclaimer for any misrepresentations of disabilities. I hope someone enjoyed this and I'll try my best to update sometime soon.  
> Thanks!


End file.
